1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ovens or ranges and, in particular, to a oven or range having an additional mini-oven.
2) Description of Prior Art
Ranges and ovens are examples of cooking devices found about homes and businesses. In the past these cooking devices have sometimes been provided with multiple ovens. This simply resulted in two ovens with two sets of controls. No variety of functions or new functions were provided and no efficiencies or increased capabilities were provided by the controls